


【Dover】泡沫浮生

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	【Dover】泡沫浮生

是一个支离破碎又或关于救赎的故事。  
评论摩多摩多！）

疯狂，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在这世间只能挑出疯狂这个词语来形容现在的状况。  
他坐在冰冷的水泥台子上，视线模糊。冷风下雨点肆意砸落，他的长发湿漉漉地披在肩上，四肢因寒冷而微微颤抖。  
弗朗西斯并不知道他是如何坐在这里的，亦不清楚他为什么会坐在这里——不知名大楼天台冰凉刺骨的水泥台子。楼下的车水马龙异常模糊，在距离与空间上都过于遥远。但他却能看见楼下聚集着人。楼并不高，足够他分辨出那颗金灿灿的脑袋。弗朗西斯感觉他看见了亚瑟·柯克兰在下面抬起头死死盯着他，像以往一样刻薄又尖锐。  
雨愈来愈大，液体开始疯狂下落，粗暴地砸在弗朗西斯着被浸湿的单薄衬衫的身上。他很冷，就像所说一样“疯狂”。在暗色积尘的天台里疯狂着，在灰色压抑的天空下疯狂着，在瓢泼苦涩的雨里疯狂着。  
雨滂沱而下，随时都可能将弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦砸下楼，像泡沫一样被绞碎在肮脏的液体里。脊柱与体内的其他微不足道的骨头摔得粉碎，成了腐烂的肉糜在柏油路里、人群中一点点地隐退不见。 隐约间人群嘈杂起来，男女老少的交头接耳或如雷贯耳的呼喊尖叫无限放大。弗朗西斯的鼓膜随着人与五脏六腑一起颤抖，一起在愁郁的厚云下颤栗。  
金色又醒目的脑袋在大声呼喊，夹带着无数句难听的词汇，和弗朗西斯的名字混淆在一起。弗朗西斯感觉不到雨点拍打，但透过紫色的眼睛他看得到浸湿而紧贴于皮肤的衬衫，和顺着发色流落的雨点。如梦似幻，无法辨析人群与车辆，无法感受任何冰凉或疼痛。但他知道自己在哪儿、他在干什么——他起身站在水泥台子的边缘，楼下簇拥的人群爆发惊呼；但他并不知道自己为什么要在这里，又为什么要这么做。  
“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——”他终于听清了亚瑟的声音，爱人在呼唤着自己，像是右手那枚黑色镀金的细戒指。  
弗朗西斯颤抖着站立在边缘，爱人的声音愈来愈清晰，亦愈来愈难听：“你他妈的快下来啊死青蛙！”他在挥手。  
下去……如何下去？湿透的米色纸张突然在弗朗西斯的身后爆开，像电影场景一样在凛冽无情的风中飞舞。刮到天空中消失得无影无踪，又或是“啪”地一下被拍在墙上。这些纸张布满了密密麻麻的钢笔墨迹和依稀残存的手写字。从难以辨认的“drops dead”到“born again”，再是被雨水爆开的“sum up”和“it goes on”，一字一句弗朗西斯都记得，是曾经他笔下生出的崭新鸢尾丛，而现在却被雨水冲刷，像是每日与他纠缠不清的梦魇。自我厌恶，但又极度不舍。  
“喂，弗朗西斯！”这一声十分清晰，就像是在他的耳边耳语，唤醒沉迷虚拟世界或梦境的孩子。  
嘈杂，嘈杂，嘈杂。  
然后，他意识模糊间地企图看清周围每一个人的脸，但回应他的只有喧闹声。无数个脑袋怼在他眼前，但无一是属于亚瑟·柯克兰的。雨水没有敲在他漂亮的脸庞与眼睛上，鼓膜仍然在颤抖。弗朗西斯没有任何疼痛感，但又意外地毫不诧异，似命中注定，像仍然不止在哪里飞舞的、写着一句句诗歌的纸，游荡于并不存在的世界里。  
“弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！弗朗西斯！”亚瑟的声音重新出现，且更近，好像来自弗朗西斯体内的骨里。  
他挣扎，在狂妄又猖獗下落着的雨点里挣扎着寻找声音的源头，在人头攒动里寻找着亚瑟的那对宝石色眼睛、那对过粗的眉毛、那薄又柔软的双唇……

直至昏迷，声音也亦未停止。

“弗朗西斯。”这次亚瑟的声音平稳又淡定，把弗朗西斯的视线从窗外拽回来。  
“你脑子飞到外太空哪儿了，到小行星带了没？”他挖苦道，轻皱眉头，但语气并没有以往那么冲。  
弗朗西斯的紫色眼睛在他身上停留了一会儿，又落到餐桌上冷落已久的红酒上，回答：“啊，你刚刚在叫我？”  
“叫了无数次了，餐车别人可能都以为我是某些心荡神摇的痴汉混蛋，疯狂叫着一个根本不会回应的青蛙。”亚瑟毫不含糊地讲出这些话，但面露难以置信之色。  
老旧又豪华的火车在铁轨上哐当作响，在桥上慢吞吞的前行，驶向夜晚阴森延绵的森林，去向更远的地方。餐车被金色与白色包裹，不少人的刀叉叮叮当当触碰着碟子。穿着正式的服务人员穿梭，在不大的空气里送来或取走不同的饭菜香气。零零星星的绿色点缀着华丽又俗气的车厢，还陪伴着一个个咀嚼食物的人。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的米白色昂贵大衣搭在身边，衬衫袖子卷起一半。他轻托着下巴，斜视着外面晃过的波光粼粼的水面。月，并不满，缺失了一角藏在阴影里，亦收敛散下来的光束。  
“喂，你有在听吗？” 亚瑟·柯克兰再次问他。  
食物有些难以下咽，色泽鲜艳的不同蔬菜和汁水反着灯光的肉制品，看起来诱人但着实无法叫他小口。几根罗勒叶孤零零地蔫在餐盘的一角，几颗酸甜鲜红的小番茄并不是特别的糟糕，肉泛着油光看起来像样，但却仅是空荡荡的一副皮囊。亚瑟将牛肉切成小块，艰难地放在舌上，咀嚼，再吞下肚。自己盘中已经少了一半，但爱人却没有动一丝一毫，甚至包括那杯红酒。食虽难吃，但酒却相当不错。  
“亚瑟。”弗朗西斯突然回应道。严肃，又很冷淡，还惨着一些模模糊糊又不知所云的东西。  
他失神，被窗外的东西拽出车厢，似乎要在抵达桥尾端前坠入旁边的海。桥并不高，与水面亲密无间、唇齿相依。  
“你不觉得有点闷热又不透气吗？”  
“完全没有。”亚瑟的眉毛快要扬到天花板上。这是秋末，这是驶向中欧的火车。  
铁轮与铁轨的碰撞声很明显，水声被捆在纱里朦朦胧胧，没有挣脱的想法与征兆。亚瑟奇怪，甚至觉得略有些诡异。弗朗西斯一句不回，只是望着窗外一言不发。距离森林，逃离这片水域还有一段距离，弗朗西斯突然间拉开吱呀作响的窗户，虽仅是一个缝隙，但足够亚瑟紧张起来的。  
冷风吹进，让寒气更加逼近这原本就冰冷又藏匿在角落里的座位。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦并不觉得冷，他完全感受得到这份风与空气的凛冽，这是真实存在的。风刺破他扭转的脸，留下一道道伤疤。

至少，这次声音还在，感觉还在，正常极了。

水面在吸引他，那亮白的月光在向他挥手。亚瑟想。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不正常，但却找不到不正常的点。他仍然是法国人，下巴有刻意留的胡茬，像波塞冬的脸亦仍然迷人。但他却不吃饭，也不作回答。  
他好像要扑通一声，沉入水底。在地下软塌塌的沙子里愈陷愈深，任由水生植物轻抚他的脸颊，鱼类包裹他的身躯。在冰冷的水和季节的双重打击下，一点点地发胀，再浮到水面上。在无数哐当行驶过的列车里，会不会有人大惊失色，在看到某些本该不存在的东西出现后。  
不可以，这太恐怖了。他疯狂摇头否定自己，想象出的青色浮尸模模糊糊地抵在眼皮上，逼得他浑身发凉。  
他们在逼近桥的尽头，风轻轻拍打在脸上，留下淡淡的腥味。  
“喂，你还吃吗？”亚瑟右手无名指的戒指趁拿起酒杯时，轻轻敲打在玻璃壁上。  
“嗯？”弗朗西斯缓缓回过头来看着亚瑟。  
“不吃就走吧。”他继续道。  
弗朗西斯低头看了一眼自己没动几口的食物，再撇了一眼亚瑟的盘子：“也没见着你自己动了多少啊。”他扬了扬眉毛。  
“并不好吃。“  
“真是要命，如果那边那位穿着白色紧身裤的列车员听到了定会伤心的。”他平淡地用叉子指了指背对他们的年轻列车员。

冷风拍打着薄弱的玻璃窗户，送走他们至墨绿的无限深处。火车的最后一节离开漆黑的铁轨，最终一点点地消失在无尽树叶里，驶向远方，更远的地方。

亚瑟的吻比雨点还冰冷密集，比海水还汹涌致命。他用吻鞭打弗朗西斯，后者手足无措地回应。在疯狂的雨点里，没人知道他们是怎么来到海边的。也许是顺着大路、穿过无人的停车场，在粘稠一团的沙滩上站着。  
他的吻夺取着弗朗西斯唇瓣上的血色，触碰着在空气里飘忽不定的空气。有人愿更称之为撕咬，或吞噬。他企图把爱人拉回现实，企图让他被现实吞噬，而不是恍惚。  
“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你他妈究竟怎么回事？”  
他呆若木鸡，不知从何开始。  
“为什么要在这么大的雨天里来他妈这该死的海边，”亚瑟疯狂摇晃着弗朗西斯，“你脑袋究竟出了什么问题？”  
雨猛烈地不正常，但却真实存在。高速落下的雨点痛击着他们的肩膀、四肢，甚至穿透湿漉漉的皮肤击打着五脏六腑。但只有雨，没有电闪雷鸣或者振聋发聩的风声。天气阴冷，但海浪异常温柔，风悄悄拂过。  
“亚瑟……亚瑟。”他就像曾经在身后爆开飘散的稿纸一样迷茫，不知从何而来又为何而去。  
海浪前移、泛起，再拍打下的声音隐在雨点的后面。弗朗西斯的长发因雨水贴在额头上，他的紫色眸子在颤抖，他的浑身都在颤抖。相反，亚瑟却异常的冷静，盯着弗朗西斯纹丝不动。  
从吻后、咒骂后他便冷淡下来。雨水透过他的眉毛砸在他的眼皮上，但他仍然坚定地在看着弗朗西斯那张脸。后者在单薄的衬衣里一言不发，迷茫地一言不发。  
云雾缭绕，人在一点点地陷入泥泞的沙子里，可海浪与冷风却温柔——极致温柔，雨也许会停得很快。  
“亚瑟……亚瑟。”他不停地唤着亚瑟，“我觉得不对劲，我很不对劲。”弗朗西斯的声音很轻，仅仅高于雨声一点。  
“你也知道你自己不正常了。”亚瑟冷静下来，不再歇斯底里。他双手环抱在胸前，退后了一步看着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。  
雨，确确实实地弱了下来。  
“说白了，你就像是个上了年纪的老太太，偶尔叨叨几句，天天黯然神伤。我是搞不懂您老人家在想什么。”他眯起眼睛，他心里清楚弗朗西斯究竟是怎么回事。  
亚瑟深吸了一口气：“你总是在做噩梦。”  
“也许吧，我自己亦不清楚。”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，海浪声缠绕在他的耳边。  
“我知道，我听到了，我也看到了。”  
弗朗西斯缓缓抬头。  
“你出那么多汗在我旁边来回乱动，我能不知道吗，”他翻了个白眼，“醒醒吧，这就是现实。你现在就站在这该死的沙滩上和我一起淋雨。”  
法国人伸出手去触碰雨水，回答：“这就是现实吧，摸起来真实无比，但这片海却像阿尔勒的麦田一样平静。”  
“如果你他妈哪天没了，我肯定会跑到NASA借个火箭直奔你去。”  
雨下落带来的痛感减弱了，但仍然没有停下；落在海水里并为一体，悄无声息地来去匆匆。无数水痕从他的脸上滑落，咸味覆盖住本身带有的隐约香气，亦分辨不出究竟是浑浊的雨水还是从眼里流出来的新鲜眼泪。亚瑟·柯克兰异常淡定，但呼吸并不平稳。  
云飘出层次感，明暗交替着遮天盖地。漏出的一丁点色彩照亮雨点，雨像钢琴键盘被一次次地按下，拍打，拍打。  
弗朗西斯在雨里拥抱亚瑟·柯克兰。拥抱，是他曾经最擅长的事之一。唯有这一次他发现，拥抱亚瑟·柯克兰很难。他明明就在眼前，带着不解和怨气站立在沙滩上紧盯着他。弗朗西斯可以在任何时候、任意地点亲吻亚瑟、拥抱亚瑟，但在这里——一个不知名又不知位置的沙滩，在倾盆大雨下，在悠闲且慢吞吞的海浪旁。呼吸都异常艰难，弗朗西斯找不到正常呼吸的平衡点，大口地喘气呼进呼出填满肺部。  
他在错愕之际轻柔环住亚瑟，喃喃低语着他的名字。  
“亚瑟……亚瑟，亚瑟。”  
紧拥，在雨里紧拥，在雨里以极致温柔的海浪和冷风紧拥。紧拥这个魂不附体的弗朗西斯·柯克兰，紧拥这个坚韧又破碎的亚瑟·柯克兰。  
“故事没有旁观者，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯的唇抵在亚瑟·柯克兰的颈部，呼出的气戏弄着他的皮肤。  
“我置身处地，也只有我。”他的体温不低，滚烫地附着在亚瑟的身上。  
“你只要站在这个地球上，那故事就不只是你一个人。”他把头撇向另一边，滚烫炙热，“看在上帝的份上，弗朗西斯，雨小了我们走吧。真是，逼着我讲了这么多恶心人的话。真是要命啊。”  
弗朗西斯噗嗤一声笑出来，气息打在亚瑟的脖子上逗得他直痒痒，“‘我肯定会跑到NASA借个火箭直奔你去’，亏你说的出来。”他模仿着亚瑟说话的腔调。  
“闭嘴。”  
海水是墨蓝色的，在阴云密布的天气下温柔地翻滚。她在不存在的钢琴声下静悄悄拍打沙滩，等待雨水的降落和融合。雨还在下，不过云的层级更加明显，浅色在逼近海滩，也许很快就会为天蓝让路。

梦醒了吗？没人清楚。但人尽皆知，这就是绕着曲线轨道转着的现实。

弗朗西斯在寂静一片中醒来，一个在他身边的微弱的呼吸声，还有放在床头复古台灯下的银色手表指针声，仅此而已。打开卫生间的暖光灯，光线照在深色的大理石墙壁和洗手台。打开水龙头，清脆的水声和流动的透明液体在池底旋走几周再流入排水口。蓝风铃味道的洗手液在他的手心搓捻成白色泡沫，浮在皮肤表面。水冲走泡沫，留下香味，与着冒热气的水一同在池子里旋转，消失得无影无踪。  
他轻甩几下手，部分香味扩散开，化为泡影；残留下的，也被暖气哄过的毛巾带走。

Fin.


End file.
